24th February
by Ookami Chann
Summary: Happy 15th Birthday Fubuki, and guess what. Your boyfriend has got many surprises for you.


**I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**.**

"Gouenji-kun, what's so important?" Fubuki asked as he rubbed his eyes. It was - so it was only natural.

"Trust me Shirou, you'll find out," Gouenji smiled as he slowly guided his boyfriend down the stairs.

By the time they got down the stairs, Fubuki had nearly fallen asleep again- but not for long.

When they got into the kitchen, Fubuki's tired eyes widened in surprise.

The table was decorated with three candles in the centre, there were rose petals scattered around too- but the most beautiful part of all were the two plates with heart shaped Okonomiyaki on them and a bowl of ramen just by the candles.

"Gouenji-kun..." Fubuki could barely think of what to say, he was in too much shock, but why was all this down here so late, after all it was only the 24th February...

Wait! February 24th, then that means...

"Happy Birthday Shirou," Gouenji said before he gave his boyfriend a long, passionate kiss- to which Fubuki really enjoyed, he even started to unbutton Gouenji's shirt, but did stop when Gouenji separated.

Anyway, Gouenji ushered his boyfriend to the table and being the gentleman he is, he moved the seat in and out for Fubuki.

"Gouenji-kun, this really isn't necessary, being with you is enough for me," Fubuki whispered.

"Today's your special day, you deserve it all," Gouenji smiled, his boyfriend really was adorable.

And so they started to eat the Okonomiyaki- which tasted fabulous.

After they finished that, Gouenji led Fubuki to the living room of their house- where they ate the ramen while watching a movie.

By , they were both fully awake and had already eaten at least two pieces of chocolate cake and were already on their third piece.

"I swear, the rest of the team is going to be pissed off when there's no cake," Fubuki giggled as he ate another piece of the icing.

"I'll just buy another one," Gouenji replied, he told him about the cake he'd made his boyfriend too.

"I still don't know why you don't just tell the team you can cook so well," Fubuki started as he finished off another piece of icing.

"I don't want to end up like Ichinose, the poor guy's victim to the curse of the ultimate fan-girl known as Urabe Rika," Gouenji chuckled.

"I guess you're right," Fubuki replied before finishing the final piece of cake, but he ended up with a bit of icing on his cheek.

"Here, let me get that off," Gouenji whispered before bringing his face closer to Fubuki's and licking the icing off his face- to which the silver haired boy blushed.

"You really do love icing don't you?" Fubuki smiled.

"Yeah, but I love you even more," Gouenji said before giving Fubuki a long kiss.

While Gouenji slid his hands up Fubuki's shirt, Fubuki started to unbutton Gouenji's shirt once more.

"We'll finish this in our room," Gouenji seductively said before carrying his boyfriend bridal style into their room.

**The Next Morning**

"What time is it?" Gouenji tiredly asked as he stretched his _bare_ arms.

He then looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Fubuki was asleep but quietly snoring. He had the blanket covering his bare chest but had one arm over the duvet. Gouenji could only smile as he remembered the last surprise he was going to give Fubuki.

And so he went into the kitchen to prepare the surprise.

When Gouenji walked into their bedroom, he saw his snow angel shifting in the bed, so he sat down and moved some hair away from Fubuki's nose.

"Morning... Shuuya-kun," Fubuki slowly said before he properly opened his tired eyes.

"Morning to you too, here," Gouenji said as Fubuki sat up, still clutching the duvet.

When Fubuki looked at Gouenji, he saw his last surprise.

A breakfast in bed along with a rose on the side of the tray.

Fubuki smiled and gave Gouenji another kiss.

"Thank you Shuuya," Fubuki smiled as he took the tea cup and started to drink the green tea inside.

"Happy 15th Birthday Shirou." Gouenji responded before getting back into the bed and watching his boyfriend finish the tea.

_And the rest of the day was the best birthday Fubuki could ever have._

**.**

**Yeah, this is a special birthday story for Fubuki.**

**Happy early 15****th**** Birthday Fubuki Shirou.**

**I won't be able to write this on his birthday because I'll be on a weekend trip with some classmates in Wales. **

**So yeah, I won't be on FF for the weekend, but enjoy this story anyway.**

**R&R, but NO FLAMES!**


End file.
